


National City High

by Chippy036



Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: Kara is still adjusting to Earth. Clark/Kal tell Kara she needs to go to High School to get the "Human" experience. Kara finds her History Teacher to be the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, which a crush is normal behavior for a human, but her step sister says its wrong for her to like a teacher in that way. No matter how pretty she may be. While in School her powers start to develop even further, making her want to "Play Superman" even more. Clark always seems to stop her before she takes off. Its like he has a Spy in her school...(Ideas mixed between the Supergirl show and JLA Comics)





	1. Crash Landing

A small craft was hurtling towards Earth in late June. It crashed right through a Wayne Enterprise Satellite before crashing into the dirt between Gotham City and Metropolis. It was still dark out as the days changed. A loud engine could be heard as well a rumble in the sky. "Hello Bruce."

"Clark."

Batman climbed out of the Batmobile as Superman gently landed on the ground. The small craft looked like a Kryptonian pod, similar to Clark's when he landed on Earth, but at the same time it was different. The House of El's sigil was on the front before the cockpit opened up. A small, blonde Teenager struggled to climb out. When she looked at the two men she had the same piercing blue eyes as Clark but they were also softer than his. Her blonde hair was just a bit longer than should length. "Who are you?!"

"We should be asking you that."

"Bruce..." Superman ignored Batman as he went to the teen, "Why do you have the House of El on your ship?"

Of course like any teenager, the blonde scoffed and asked the same question about the symbol on Superman's chest, "Only those of House El should have it. And that is me, and my little cousin Kal-El!"

"Little?" Batman asked confused.

"C-Cousin?" Superman retorted with bewhilderment.

"Yes! I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton. I was sent here to protect my baby Cousin Kal-El."

"I-I'm not a baby anymore..."

"Or in need of Protection."

X

Later that morning at the Kent Farm Clark took Kara there to find out more about her and to fill her in on the powers she was told she would get from the Yellow Sun. She started to feel a little different, more energized, but still not at Clark's level. Clark tried explaining how the best to control her powers but like him growing up Kara only could use a few select abilities at the moment.

The sixteen year old Kryptoian was incedibly strong as well as fast. She could leap high and far distances but still could not fly all that well. "Don't worry Kara, we have all summer long." Clark assured his older cousin? Younger cousin? Martha Kent started calling for the two Kryptonians that lunch was ready. Another ability was discovered for Kara.

Three months passed in no time. Kara did get accostomed to the Earth lifestyle. The food Martha made was always delicious while going to the city with Clark and Lois had excitment at every turn. Although Earth was leagues behind Krypton it had its own special charm. Clarke also took Kara to the Danvers house, where Eliza and Jeremiah always welcomed Kara. They had a daughter a few months "older" than Kara but they didn't seem to get along when it was announced that Kara would stay with them.

"Don't worry Kara," Clark started, "The Danvers were very nice to me, Ma and Pa." Clark's southerner in him started to show anytime he spent long periods back at the Kent Farm.

"C'mon Smallville!" Lois called from her car as Kara waved. Eliza Danvers brought Kara into a hug trying to comfort the teen.

"It'll be okay Kara. We will always be your family and this can always be your home."

XX

"WHAT?!" Alex Danvers, Kara's older step-sister, shouted.

"Be nice Alex. She has to go to school and we want you to look out for her." Jeremiah started, "She needs to have some form of childhood too."

"But she's _weird_  and my friends'll never like her!"

"Then they shouldn't be your friends." Eliza cut in, "Now off to school girls!"

Jeremiah drove them to school that morning to make sure Kara was taking it well. After about three months on Earth she was able to gain control of her powers better and could even hold back to keep her identity a secret. Not that she wanted to. "Kara," Jeremiah brought the teen from her thoughts to reality, "if anything goes wrong, go to the nurse and we'll come get you." Kara nodded okay before exiting the car. As soon as Jeremiah pulled off, Alex was off to meet her friends while Kara entered the building lost.

The classes Kara had, after being late to every single one, were pretty easy. The curriculum each class had announced Lara had already learned when she was younger, all except History. Not being from Earth meant she hasn't heard of these names or places before. Lunch was lonely like everything else. It was hard for Kara to find anyone to eat with as Alex wants nothing to do with her while she was even too smart to sit with the nerds. The school day was almost over and Kara just wanted to leave. She was more alone here than in the Phantom Zone...

Alex got a ride home from one of her friends so Kara had to walk home. Not that she minded, she was able to think rather than wallow in her sadness. The news always talked about Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Justice Leauge saving this, that, and the other thing. Kara wanted to be "Superwoman" even more now. So she couldn't fly, or use heat vision, or do that clap thing Kal- _Clark_  uses to put out small fires. She could still jump high and was really, really strong! That was something, right?

Kara's walk home was a little faster than she had wanted (not know she was using her Super Speed while day dreaming). "I'm Home!" She called out as Eliza came rushing in with a big grin plastered across her face.

"How was it?"

"Not too bad, but no where near great..."

"Aw, Sweetie..." Eliza comforted Kara, "It was only the first day. And Alex is there!"

"Not when you have all the same classes and you are late to every single one!"

Eliza was confused as Alex was laying on the couch watching what ever "reality garbage" was on that day. Kara went up to her room as Eliza went to have a chat with Alex.

XXX

Kara did get used to school little by little but History still always stumped her. No matter how fast or how much she read her textbook, it just didn't **click**! That was until Kara walked into History with a new teacher. Unlike Mr. Leonards who was old, grey and Kara heard his heart struggle to beat every day...

"Hello Class!" The Young and Beautiful woman started, "I am Ms. Diana Prince. And I will be your new History teacher."


	2. Jeepers Peepers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being short

Kara, like every boy in her class, was stunned by her beauty. Kara wasn't even sure she like women like that, but Ms. Prince was different? Over the summer when Clark and Lois took Kara downtown Metropolis, Lois and her would always gaze at other "hot guys" which Kara admits there were a few...

"...ra... Dan..."

Kara noticed that Ms. Prince's eyes were a sharp blue that pierced right through her, "Ms. Kara Danvers?"

"U-Uh... Yeah... I'm here!" Kara blushed as everyone started to laugh at Kara once more. Kara sunk into her seat as Ms Prince continued roll call. Kara had a lot more fun in History class as Ms. Prince talked about History from the battle's point of view and how strong women won the World Wars as much as the men did. Plus Ms. Prince correcting Alex was pretty enjoyable. Ms. Prince's passion filled Kara with a new drive.

She still didn't really understand Earth's history but at least she wouldn't fail.

X

Kara started to develop different powers at a faster rate than Clark did, stated by both Lois and Martha, so school was a lottle more difficult. The newest struggle was X-Ray Vision. It flared up the more startled Kara was but she was also able to change the intensity when she focused. It was all fine and dandy, until Alex and her friends started making fun of Kara's fidgeting through out the day so far. It was starting to tax Kara as each class passed.

Everything changed once History class started, not at first but...

"Kara," Ms Prince started drawing the attention of the teen, "Who is the 43rd President of the United States?"

Kara's x-ray vision kicked in changing Ms. Prince's soft smile into a horrifying skeleton. Kara looked down her body trying to get rid of the change in eye sight. Kara zoned in on the soft, "B-Bush!" She exclaimed almost questioningly.

"Correct. Are you okay, Kara?" Ms. Prince laid a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder while Kara's face was turning even more red before darting out of the classroom.

"S-Sorry!"

Kara came back after she was sure everyone was gone. Ms. Prince was just writing in a notebook before looking uo to see a blushing Kara looking at her shoes. "Are you feeling better, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara nodded with a "mhmm" before starting into an apology. "I-I'm really sorry about my outburst..." Ms. Prince just nodded, "...it has been a r-rough day..."

Diana stood up, letting her hair out of her bun, before sitting on her desk across from Kara. The teen Kryptonian was stunned by how much MORE pretty Diana looked with her hair down. "Kara, sweetie, if you need anything or just to talk. I'll be here for you." Kara gave Diana a small smile before giving her thanks. With that Kara left for home feeling a lot better than when she woke up.

XX

Kara's walk home was a little bit brighter. Only a hop, skip, and a step. Literally. Wjen she walked in the front door Jeremiah and Eliza were waiting after Alex told them that Kara was "jumpy all day before she snapped in History class" which left them worried. Kara brushed off their worry because she has to be strong, just like her mother told her...

The sky was dark as fire errupted from below. Alura and Zor-El were preparing Kara with her destiny, "Kara, sweetie, listen to us." Zor-El was at the computer screen with Jor-El as Alura continued to a crying Kara. "You will have many, many astonishing abilities which you have to use to protect you and baby Kal. Okay?"

"Y-yes, but mom-" Kara was cut off as Alura higged her daughter before sending her away to a far off planet. The teenager was alone in a pod not far behind her baby cousin. Kara looked at her home as it exploded. Not knowing that she was going to be alone for a long time.

"Alex's friends that exclude me, they don't bother me..." Kara started explaining to the Danvers, "I've been alone for awhile now, I can be alone a little longer..."

Kara went to her room to do homework but still heard Alex get in trouble for not sticking up for her in school. "Alex, she is your sister!"

"Kara is NOT my sister. She is weird! Her powers start acting on the fritz but I have to cover it up?!" Jeremiah took Alex out on a drive because Kara could not longer hear them. Eliza knocked on the door, which startled Kara, "C-Come in!"

"How is school really going?"

"I-I dunno..." Kara looked at Eliza, "W-Would it be weird if I had another secret?"

Eliza gave Kara a look that said "Don't listen to Alex" before sitting on Kara's bed waiting for her to open uyp more. "Yes, Kara. Is this a secret of Krypton or...?"

"I-Its from Earth. What if I had feelings for someone?"

Eliza started to giggle before apologizing, "Sorry, but that is the most normal secret you have kept." Kara blushed before smiling.

"But you CAN'T tell anyone..."

Eliza nodded with a wink.


	3. All Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are going to be smallish and then longer ones will start popping up.

Kara's secret crush was a lot easier to keep than her being a super powered alien from a dead planet that, even with Superman being outed as from, many still believed wasn't real. Kara also did take Ms. Prince up on her promise to help if Kara needed it, although it was more on tutoring than anything super serious as Ms. Prince thought. Kara was able to control her X-Ray Vision pretty well now except when around Ms. Prince which always lead to a red faced Kara and a mysterious "headache" to arise.

It was time to tell the Danvers about (half) of her situation.

"Jeremiah," Kara interrupted his reading of the newspaper, "I've been having... trouble with controling some of my powers lately..."

Jeremiah gave Kara a puzzled look as of most times Kara has shown great control over her powers. "Its- it is my X-Ray Vision. It sparks up every now and then with different levels of depth."

"That is quite alright, Kara. I'll see what I can do at Work."

"Thanks!" Kara smiled before heading outside. She loved just laying in the grass soaking up the sun. It was always relaxing and no one made fun of her during it. Doing it was a whole different story, but Clark said he did the same thing. Living on a farm had its perks Kara guessed.

Later on Kara sat on the roof while Eliza and Jeremiah went out to dinner or maybe it was to the D.E.O. Kara didn't pay much mind to it. Alex went out drinking with her friends in the wiids, leaving Kara just to sit alone. Tonight Kara actually really enjoyed the silence. Kara aas conflicted, she knew she liked boys on Krypton but did she like girls too? Or was this a one time thing? Maybe Kara just likes that Ms. Prince made History easier. _But those eyes... and that smile..._

  
" **No**!" Kara heard someone shout. It wasn't close enough to hear but Kara had the upper hand. This time Kara really listened as another shout, " **Stop** that! I said No!!!"

"A-Alex?" Kara leaped off the roof and was running through the woods listening for Alex and only her. The Kryptonian was able to find the group of kids pretty easily. The stench of cheap beer and stolen liqour filled Kara's super smell almost too quickly, but that is when she saw one of the football players push Alex as another poured a bottle of whiskey over her head.

"Hey!" Kara screamed at the boys, "Stay. Away. From. Her!" She ran into the boy, picking him up before smashing him against a tree. Everyone was really drunk meaning Kara's secret strength was just their drunken memory. Alex looked awful compared to how she left the house. Her makeup was running down her face and she smelled, like reeked! Kara helped her sister up trying to ignore the tears in Alex's eyes. "C'mon..." Kara cooed as she lead them out of the woods.

The walk home was took a lot longer than it did for Kara to get there but once Alex was showered and in more comfortable clothing, she thanked Kara. "Thanks... for showing up..."

"No problem."

"It kinda is. I've been nothing but a bitch and you came running after to save me."

"I mean its not like I **wanted** to, but Clark put this whole 'Save those In Need' on to the House of El banner." Byh girls were laughing when Eliza and Jeremiah walked in. Kara and Alex being so close was... worrisome.

"Did you girls have a fight? Why is Alex just showered? Did you wreck my cupcakes?!?!" Jeremiah ran to the kitchen as Eliza rolled her eyes. Jeremiah never got the girls to laugh, no matter how good the joke was.

X

"Kara?"

"Hmm...?"

"I've got something for you."

Kara dragged herself out of bed at Jeremiah's request to recieve a pair of glasses? "They're not really used to make your vision better, don't worry. These glasses are lined with lead. To dampen the strength of your powers if they start acting up." Kara tried the glasses on and they did work. She couldn't use her x-ray vision with them on. Tomorrow during history Kara won't accidently peep on Ms. Prince!

XX

Diana was writing notes for tomorrow's classes when her police radio went off about an attempt to steal the Aegis Shield from National City's Greek Exhibit. Diana may have had a "super" secret as well. She was Wonder Woman, member of the Justice League, Princess of Themyscria, and Secret Guide for Kara if she needed it. But Kara hasn't shown her powers in public or school yet so Wonder Woman did her best to keep National City safe.

Wonder Woman geared up in her armored skirt and breastplate before leaping out of her apartment window. With her speed, power, and the Lasso of Truth she made it to the museum in minutes flate. Although not as fast as the Flash or Superman would make it, but she was able to make it there and take care of the thieves before the police arrived. The Aegis Shield was clearly a fake, but Wonder Woman knew this was the copy of the shield, used by Zeus, that was made by her Sisters of Themyscira. This too was a responsibility.

The news caught a few clips of Wonder Woman taking out the thieves and these would be the same clips Diana would have to watch all week. Diana needed to get home to finish preparing the notes for her students but a gun shot rang out in an alley way. Diana knocked out the thug and took the man who was shot to the hospital. Then a 7/11 was being robbed at knife point, which once Wonder Woman showed up the robber dropped all of his things and ran. One after another Diana was getting caught up in all sorts of crimes which made her think, How can Bruce do this every night?

Diana made it home in time to turn off her alarm. A quick shower and then she was off to school for a long, _long_ monday.

The school day was pretty lax compared to the Sunday Diana had. She never finished her notes and she had nothing for the students to do. Not that they **wanted**  anything to do, it was just...

"Okay class, how do you feel about a movie day?"

XXX

Kara had heard Ms. Prince was showing movies all day and she was kind of excited to get a break from note taking. All her other classes had a **ton**  of notes. So her ending class gVing no notes? Score!

Of course the movie they were watching was about an ancient love affair that was taboo, leaving Kara to ponder about certain "feelings" she may or may not have. She figured that if her feelings were okay that the fact that Ms. Prince was her teacher was the new taboo in Kara's own movie.

"Alright class, enjoy your evening!"

_Huh? Class was over already? What did I miss in the movie?_ Kara started to panic before she noticed that Ms. Prince wasn't working on note or anything. She almost looked like she was napping...

"M-Ms. Prince?"

"Hmm...?" The dark haired woman looked at Kara woth the most sincere smile.

"Y-You said if I needed to talk, I could?"

Ms. Prince nodded pulling a chair over for Kara to sit in. The blonde took the seat almost hesitantly. "So what is rolling around in that head of yours?" Ms. Prince's smile made Kara's stomach flutter. Was this the "butterflies" Eliza spoke of one night?

"I-I don't know what I should do... I might have feelings for someone but I'm already singled out at school for being weird." Kara fixed her glasses as her cheeks started to heat up. "Like what if liking them makes me even more isolated?"

"I know how you feel, Kara." Diana thought back to when she was exiled from her home after saving "Man's World" never to return to her friends, her family. "The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself and do what you think is right." She patted Kara on the head before standing up, "And _she_  might like you too."

Kara was left red faced and flustered all to herself.


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Short Chapter. NSFW in the beginning.

_Soft, plump lips left hot kisses seared upon Kara's skin. Shadows of lips were left in trails of lipstick. Kara couldn't help but moan as her bare skin was assulted by gentle strokes and fierce kisses. The heat between her and her faceless lover was past a boiling point. The dark haired woman took care of Kara no matter how small Kara felt compared to her. Nuzzles became arousing while Kara's lower half started to heat up even more._

_"M-More..." Kara begged wishing she could see the beauty that made her feel this way. She hasn't felt like this before and it made the blonde teen bubbly. Pants and whispers of pleasure filled her ears as fingers traced hearts all around Kara's chest. Each kiss became a nibble before becoming a bite. Kara's moans were squeaks that grew into trembles. The blonde's core started to tighten as preassure built up. Kara's eyes closed tightly until that last final kiss on-_

Kara's eyes shot open from her dream as red light shot out of her blue eyes, blasting the roof of the Danver's house. The more Kara started to picture the beautiful woman from her dream, the more powerful her Heat Vision became. She couldn't control the beams of heat from her eyes, she didn't know [why] it started happening.

Jeremiah and Eliza tried their best to help Kara calm down but they had to rely on something tgey never wished they needed. Kryptonite. The small green rock started to corrupt the solar energy in Kara, sapping away her powers, until it was safe from Kara's powers. Kara started to feel woozy as her heat vision cancelled out. Eliza hugged Kara while asking her what happened.

"I-I don't know..." Kara started with tears in her eyes. Jeremiah put the Kryptonite away before it started to affect Kara even further. Kara couldn't look at the Danvers in fear she might hurt them or **vaporize**  them now. They didn't force Kara to go to school, which the blonde was greatful for, but they needed a way to keep Kara's powers under control.

X

Alex was a little jumpy in school after being woken up by Kara's Heat Vision powers awakening. She didn't know how to handle it. What if Kara learned anither dangerous power in her sleep? What if Kara lost control in her sleep again? What if Kara hurts her?

The girls that would make fun of Kara alot were wondering where the blode was. Alex just said she was sick and hoped that it would be left at that. Then they started to make fun of Alex for "covering" for Kara skipping class. She just let it slide, its not like they knew Kara wasn't the typical human sick. More "No Control over her Powers so she shouldn't be around people" kind of sick...

The rumors and jokes got to a breaking point where Alex was brought into the Principle's office, "Alex is it true that Kara is skipping today? Because it is serious to know where she is."

Alex just rolled her eyes, "Do you really think my parents would let us just skip without knowing?" Alex sat there while the Principle called Eliza asking if Kara was sick. Eliza asked if Alex handed in the note, which he responded to with a "yes" not thinking it was really Eliza Danvers writing the note.

Alex thought it was odd that the school took Kara skipping one day so serious. Its not like she has ever done it before, minus the beginning of the year when Alex refused to show her where her classes were held. After the meeting Alex went to History that she shared with Kara. Ms. Prince continued to play the movie while she started to plan their next class.

XX

Kara went to the woods to practice her new power while the D.E.O. was repairing the Danvers' house. The plan was to lead proof Kara's room so if she did have another freak out not as much would be destroyed.

Kara didn't know why she felt sick when the Danvers tried to stop her heat vision. Kara tried to activate her heat vision but nothing was happening. Not anger, not calm. Kara yelled in fustration but it was all for nothing. She dropped to the grass trying to remeber her dream last night. The face was still a blurr but the way the wiman made Kara feel put butterflies in her stomach. Kara thought she could fly with each kiss until they started to trail down her body. That's when Kara's body started to heat up.

Just thinking about each kiss, lick, bite, and stroke across Kara made both her cheeks and her eyes start to burn. It wasn't as laser like or as hot as when Kara woke up to the flood of pleasure the dream brought. While thinking about ot was nice, it also started to trigger her heat vision. Kara's glasses prevented most of the heat from firing out, but the glass did melt away. That is when Kara realized that Heat Vision is linked to her "Hot" Thoughts.


End file.
